October Wolf
by horsejumper1212
Summary: From the author of Northern Wolf, comes an adventure about two dogs who discover a secret between the both of them and a beautiful place for pets alike. But, pets can change into humans that their owners do not know about...FIND OUT MORE AND PLZ REVIEWxox


**OCTOBER**** WOLF**

"...Where ever you go, I'll follow. When ever you need help, I'll help. When ever your alone, I'll be there. When ever the world ends, I'll risk the loss of everything just to prove I'm your friend..."

"No one ever really knows of much stories around these parts. I myself have heard a few from the fortune teller. None were really that interresting. Until I heard the tretorious news that early October..."

CHAPTER ONE : GHOST AND SHADOW

_**October 2nd, 2052**_

The autumn wind blew fiercly past me. It felt so nice yet I knew it wouln't last, for winter was approaching. My black hair hung a little below my shoulders as I snuggled into my grey hoodie so my white t-shirt was not visible any longer. My jeans, slightly torn and my sneakers ripped. My orange eyes glared ahead at the surroundings. I must say, the colours of the trees are simply magnicifant. The way the trees whisper and cry out to the wind. This was my favourite season and I pray every year that I will live long enough to see it again. It's a dangerous life out here. I shouldn't be wondering alone with out my master, but this is just where I like to come and get away. Away from the sirens, the humans, the soldiers everything. Out here it's peacful. It's a place where no one else now of. A place where I can be free. A place where time stops and nothing else matters. It's almost like, Paradise. It's simply beautiful. But like I said before, I knew it wouldn't last.

The world looks so different from where I am. It's getting colder by the second aswell. I've been staring out this house window for awhile now. This world is old and it looks as if it's about to die anytime now. Yes there's still that scent, the scent of freedom and fresh air but it's almost faint. I've always wondered what it looks like out there. Out in the wilderness. I bet you can see a full moon there. One day I'll see it, the Lunar Eclipse. One day I now I'll find a beautiful place. A place where only creatures like myself are allowed. A place where nothing else matters and nobody has a care in the world. One day I'll find my Paradise. Yes, Paradise. But for now, I must protect him. It's my job.

After staring out into that wide open field for awhile, I heard my master.

"Rei! Here girl!" She called me. I changed into my original form, not wanting her to see me as a human like herself. I raced towards her as the black, shepherd I was. Once she saw me, she put on a big smile. Suki was always happy, usually. When I'm around she is. I'm here dog. I don't mind being called, pet or inu but it would be nice if she called me friend. That's what I am right? Mans best friend or slave for some animals.

"Where have you been Rei? I've been looking all over for you." She gave me a huge hug as I gave her a small lick on the cheek. She always giggled when I did that.

"Come on let's go home." She walked on as I followed not too far behind her. After all, it was my job to keep her safe.

I suddenly heard the footsteps and scent of my master. I turned away from the window and faced the wooden door infront of me now. In he walked. A rope in his hand, his dark hair over his eyes. Without another word, he cliped the rope to my light, blue colllar that had my name carved into it.  
"Let's go." He replied not bothering to look at me. I leaped down off the bench that I was on and followed him out the doors and into the town. The town was old, and there wasn't much to do. I kept myself busy though. It felt as if every human was staring at me even if I couldn't see them, I felt it.

We walked down the emtpy streets and down dark alleys until we came to a small waggon outside the village. The sign on it read, Garia's Fortune Telling. I took a deep breath for I knew why I was hear. That bastard wanted to get rid of me. After all I've done for him, watching his back ever since I was a pup. This is what I get. He dragged me inside. The place smelt like something had died in it none less something probably did. A tall women with long fingers that were painted green looked right at me. I didn't shiver, even if her silver eyes were locked on my golden eyes. She wore a long, red and purple cape with tons of jewelry.

"Nice dog you've got there." She spoke in a raspy voice.

"White shepherd to be exact and..."  
"Wolf." She interrupted my master. I growled under my breath as she walked over to us.

"I'm here for a trade." I knew it would be me. I just knew it.  
"For that creature?" She whispered with a smile hidden under her bright, red lips.

"Yes. I need a Raveena. My mother's awfully sick and I'm doing everything to keep her alive." He explained as Garia turned around and opened a large cabnet.

"Lucky. I've got one left." She replied walking back over to us.

"Thank-you." My master said as he took the bottle.  
"The dog." Garia reminded him. He nodded and bent down beside me.  
"Listen Ghost. I can't believe I am even doing this, but mother's ill and she could die." He'll surley die without me. Every human has a gaurdian. Someone to look out for them. An animal.

"I'll be ok. You're all I've got left. Please be good and I promise that someday, I'll find you again." He whispered before patting me on the head. He handed the old rope that was hooked to me, to the lady and gave one last look at me before vanishing into the mist.

Suki and I had walked back into the village. Everyone was out, the sun was shining, birds were chirping. I loved everything about Kenton. It was a beautiful village to live in, well the side I lived on was. I trotted along side the little blonde girl, known as my master, as she skipped along. I took a deep breath of the air when I caught the scent of something. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Soldiers marched in, with their pets. Most of them horses. They marched through the town with a large waggon. Inside, where animals. My eyes windend with fear. Why did they have them in a cage? And where were they going? I noticed each soldier was looking for something. I knew I wasn't safe so I did what I had to do. I started backing up into the alley that lay behind us. I tugged on Suki's clothing, trying not to hurt her with my sharp fangs. She wouldn't budge. Suki just stood there as they were approaching faster and faster. I knew I would regret this, I changed into a human and picked her up over my shoulder.

"Hey!" She yelled but I ignored her. I ran as fast as I could on two legs until I couldn't run anymore. I sat her down on the alley floor.  
"Who are you!" She demanded as I smiled.

"Just a friend." I replied as she glanced around the place.

"Where's my dog? Have you seen Rei anywhere?" She quickly asked.

"Your dog? Was she a black shepherd?" I tryed to play it cool. She nodded as I pointed right, in the direction the soldiers were not going.

"Thank-you!" She raced up and took off. I knew I had to follow her so I changed back into a dog while I could. Something was wrong, my vision was blury and my legs hurt. I twiched into a human and I was fine.

"What the hell?"  
"It's coming you know." Came a deep voice as I turned quickly turned around. No one was there.  
"What is?" I wondered.  
"The Lunar Eclipse." The voice explained.  
"Lunar Eclipse?"

"When the world is finally coming to an end once again, the Lunar Eclipse will show in the sky yet more and more will die. There's only one place some of us can go to get away. A place no one else knows of. A place for gaurdiens to be free. A place for you and me." Out walked a light, grey cat.

"When the world ends." I mumbled to myself. The cat smirked and turned into a young boy, a little younger then myself. He had short black hair with grey streaks in it. A black sweater that was undone and a grey t-shirt under neath it. He wore dark splash pants that were a little ripped on the sides and yellow eyes. He put his hand out that was mostly covered up by his sweater.  
"The name's Kage." I didn't feel like a hand shake, I was too worried about Suki. He pulled his hand back in dissapointment that I didn't shake it.

"It's ok. I follow the same rule."  
"Rule?" I wondered.  
"Yeah, trust no one but yourself and only protect you master." He put on a big smile. I stared at her for a second then dicided to go look for Suki.

"Hey wait!" He ran up beside me. I walked along with my hands in my coat pockets.

"What's your name?" I looked away from her but decided I should tell him.  
"Rei."

"Rei huh? So why are you in such a rush?" I didn't get how he was so serious about the world ending crap and now he was so happy and carefree.

"To get to my master." I explained, putting my hood up after feeling a couple rain drops.

"Was she the girl you were just with?" He asked a lot of questions didn't he? I nodded.  
"Cute little girl huh?" I felt like growl. Sure I knew Suki was cute but I hated it when others said that.

"Looks like a storm." Kage looked up at the sky as a dark cloud suddenly formed over the village. I was starting to wonder why he wasn't with his master, but didn't feel like asking. It was quiet for awhile between the two of us. I wanted to change into my original form, then I could sniff her out but something was wrong when I tryed to turn into a dog.

I've been with the old hag for awhile and all she does it mix and match potions together and different ingredents. I lay on the floor of the waggon, trying to go to sleep.

"You know you can go out for awhile if you'd like." She replied as I listened closly with hears up and eyes shut.

"A storm is approaching though, so if you do leave, hurry back." There was a short pause. I didn't really feel like moving.  
"You might get there faster on four then two though." I quickly opened my eyes. What did she say?  
"I'm not cleaning your clothes if they get wet." Wait, clothes? She can't possibly know.

"It's ok to turn into a human. I don't mind." Shit she does know. But, how? I sat up, still a white dog. I could tell she knew. I could feel it.  
"How'd you know?" I asked changing into my human self. She shrugged.  
"I'm a fortune teller and a witch aren't I?" She did have a point. I turned around and walked out of the waggon. It felt nice to be able to go wherever I wanted to. I suddenly realized my collar. What if someone noticed? I felt a couple rain drops and sighed. I hated getting wet. My dark, brown hair started to get wetter and wetter. My jeans were torn, my black and red jacket had no hood so I was out of luck. My sneekers where soaked, but I kept going. My dark, green eyes glared ahead as I walked into the town. I liked going on walks. It made me forget about everything.


End file.
